When a person is looking at large table of data on a computer, it is often very difficult for the person to easily find or preview a particular cell within the table. This can occur because there is too much data to quickly scan, or because the data is formatted in a way that it is hard to visually consume. The problem is even greater when the data is rendered by a program or application on the computer by way of a limited viewport and/or the data is paginated in multiple sections such that the user must to scroll through several “pages” of data before getting to a particular cell.
Many applications offer a “search/find” feature that permits a person (a computer user) to search for specific data within a table. However, even when the computer user is able to specify the exact content by way of a search/find function, there may be several instances in the data table that satisfy the search query. Further still, even when the computer user is able to specify the exact content in a table, if the presentation of the table is poor or the content is dense, it is still often difficult to visually locate the content.